Thinking About You
by Miss Conception
Summary: Quatre and Trowa are having issues. Will there love survive it? Warning: yaoi, angst


Thinking About You  
Author: Miss Conception  
Archive: none yet  
Genre: Songfic  
Pairings: 3+4  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: shonen ai, angst, sap, possible OOC  
Notes: /blah\ indicates song lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys or the song. "Thinking about You" is being borrowed from Radiohead.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
/Been thinking about you, your record's a hit  
Your eyes are on my wall, your teeth are over there  
But I'm still no-one, and you're not a star  
What do you care?\  
  
  
Trowa had tried to get a hold of Quatre again. They were supposed to be going to a party together, but Quatre had missed it again. Ever since he had taken over his father's position in the family business, he no longer had time for his friend. Trowa had made plans with him five times in the last two months, only to be forgotten and later sent a note saying that he was 'sorry he couldn't make it.' Quite frankly, he was getting sick of it all. Quatre had told him that he wanted a relationship, but how was it supposed to work when Trowa was the only one making the effort. In his mind, it was over before it had really begun.  
  
His mind made up, he decided to call Quatre to set up a time to let him know. Maybe the two would get together for coffee and talk. Trowa came up with several ideas in his mind as he waited for Quatre's secretary to pick of the phone. "Winner Corporation, this is Trina Wilcox speaking."  
  
"Hello Trina. This is Trowa Barton again. Is Mr. Winner in?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, sir. He and his girlfriend just went out to lunch."  
  
Trowa was stunned. "His...girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Catalonia came to have lunch with him today, and the two stepped out for a while. Would you like to leave a message?"  
  
"That's not necessary. I'll try back later. Thank you."  
  
  
/Been thinking about you, and there's no rest  
Shit, I still love you, still see you in bed  
But I'm playing with myself, and what do you care  
When the other men are far, far better\  
  
  
As Trowa hung up the phone, he was devastated. Quatre had been dating Dorothy and he didn't tell him? What about them? He didn't need this in his life. Nonetheless, he felt the wetness of tears on his cheek, even as he vowed that he would no longer feel anything for another human being. He felt his heart breaking, and wondered if this was what love felt like. Since the war, he had thought that he and the blonde pilot had shared some sort of bond. Quatre had been so sweet, so innocent... Then he began taking over his father's business, and things had gone downhill. Every time that Trowa had seen him, he was stressed and a little cranky. He should have thought something was wrong when Quatre hadn't even kissed him good-bye the last time they were together.  
  
Trowa sat down at his computer to write a letter to Quatre.  
  
"Dear Quatre,  
  
"I don't understand what has been happening these last few months. We have set date after date, only to have it cancelled or forgotten each time. I, for one, cannot deal with this-"  
  
Trowa quick erased all that had been written so far. He wanted to play it casual, and not let his emotions get involved too much. These emotions were too new, too raw. He also wanted to keep it simple. He hoped that Quatre would call him or try to see him after he wrote it. He tried again.  
  
"Dear Quatre,  
  
It's over. I'm tired of this. I have tried for three months to get a hold of you, but it is getting more and more difficult. I wish you had gotten the guts to tell me that it was over before you got someone new in your life. I hope you and Dorothy have a happy future together.  
  
-Trowa"  
  
  
/All the things you got  
All the things you need  
Who bought you cigarettes and bribed the company  
To come and see you, honey\  
  
  
He hit the send button and the letter was off. He wasn't sure if that was what he had really wanted to say, but it would have to do for now. Maybe Quatre would get a hold of him and explain things, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. With that out of the way, he decided to take a nap. He didn't have to work that day, and there was nothing better to do. He quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
/I've been thinking about you, so how can you sleep  
These people aren't your friends, they're paid to kiss your feet  
But they don't know what I know, and why should you care  
When I'm not there\  
  
  
He awoke to pounding on his door. He walked over and looked out the peep, only to see a pissed-off Quatre. "I know you're there, Trowa. Open the damn door!"  
  
Trowa opened the door and stood to face Quatre. "What do you want?"  
  
"I thought that I would come and talk to you about this man to man."  
  
Trowa muttered a quick "hm" and moved out of the way. The two sat down on the couch. "What in the hell did you mean in that letter?"  
  
"Exactly what I said: we're over. I won't play games with you."  
  
"You think this is a game? That it meant nothing when I said I love you?"  
  
"When was the last time you told me you loved me? For that matter, when was the last time you came to see me?"  
  
Quatre remained silent.  
  
  
/Been thinking about you, and there's no rest  
Shit, I still love you, still see you in bed  
But I'm playing with myself, what do you care  
When I'm not there\  
  
  
"Three months! Do you have any idea of how I feel about being blown off for three months? Then, to top it off, I learn that you've been dating Dorothy-"  
  
"Where did you get the idea that I was dating her? I never dated her!"  
  
"Your secretary told me that you went out with your girlfriend for lunch."  
  
"Yes, Dorothy and I went to lunch to settle the plans on our new partnership. She is going to help me run my father's business so that I can spend more time with you. She's a real wiz at these things."  
  
"Why in the hell didn't you tell me? Why haven't you talked to me?"  
  
"I've been trying to get my sisters off my back about this business thing. I found one man who had been stealing from the company, and I have been working almost 90 hours a week. I'm sorry, Trowa, I really am. This business has to come first right now. After things are settled with it, then I can be with you more."  
  
Trowa stood up and pointed to the door. "That's not good enough. You know the way out."  
  
  
/All the things you got, you'll never need  
All the things you got, I'm planning to please you, please you\  
  
  
The next day, Trowa received a letter from Quatre. At first, he planned to just delete it, but something inside him was curious as to what his ex-lover wanted. He opened it and read.  
  
"Dear Trowa,  
  
"I know you must hate me right now, but please realize I am trying to do this for you. All my life, I have never been able to please my family. I have always fallen short of all their expectations for me. I never told you this, but I did tell me sisters about you. Iria stood up for me against them, but the others were outraged that I had fallen for another boy. I promised them that day that I would take over father's business if they would only give me the okay to be with you. We struck a deal.  
  
"I know that I have not had much time for you, but I promise, I have been trying. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would...I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was afraid. Dorothy and I are going to tackle the business together, and I know that I will have much more time to spend with you, not to mention that I get a vacation soon.  
  
"If you take the time to read this, please call me. I've told my secretary to reach my at all costs if you did so. Please remember, Trowa, that I love you and I miss you. Call me.  
  
"Love and faith always,  
Quatre R. Winner"  
  
Trowa was stunned. For the first time, he understood Quatre. He was never going to let the man of his dreams go again. Starting now, he vowed to work on making everything better. "I love you too, Quatre," he said as he picked up the phone.  
  
  
/Been thinking about you... \  
  
  
  
~Owari  



End file.
